Mi maldito error
by Senkou no Maihime Ene
Summary: Un conocido delincuente secuestra a la única hija de un conocido empresario, ¿Cómo terminará ésto?, ¿Romance?, ¿Tragedia?, ¿Quizás ambas?
1. Comienzo

**Para los que siguen mi anterior Fanfic "Persona Destinada" pido disculpas, perdí la inspiración y, no tenía tiempo, pero ahora todo éso volvió, así que espero poder actualizarlo pronto, por ahora, un regalo por el taaaaaan largo retraso(?) un segundo Fanfic, y así obtener su perdón. (?) xD**

**En ésta historia, debo aclarar, que quise hacer un mundo alterno, y además, hice un poco más jóvenes a algunos personajes, y eso.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hanjime Isayama, y blah, blah.**

* * *

><p>Aquél chico de cabello negro cómo el azabache y con un abrigo negro de 5 botones a medio cerrar, iba conduciendo en la madrugada rápidamente por la carretera de la ciudad su <em><strong>Koenigsegg ccx<strong>_ en aquella noche larga para ambos; ¿Ambos? Sí, Lance Rivaille, un muy conocido delincuente por robos, secuestros, homicidios, etc., de aquella zona había recibido la orden de secuestrar a la hija del famoso empresario Erwin Smith, su nombre, Hanji Zoé, que ahora yacía dormida, ¿Ó noqueada? En el asiento del copiloto.

— Vaya que fuiste una chica dura, no era necesario golpearme con un florero, ¿Sabes? — Acercó el dorso de su mano izquierda, al rostro de aquella inconsciente chica que parecía poseer un par de gafas plateadas, donde acarició sutilmente el cabello de la misma para después regresar su mano al volante girando éste hacia la izquierda.

Tal parece que el líder de todo esto, _Mike Zakarius_, le había dado una dirección al Lance, donde tenía que llevar a la chica, y no sólo eso, su trabajo también lo llevaba a vigilarla.

Dicho lugar era una especie de departamento extenso, con dos ventanas un poco grandes separadas entre sí, que eran decoradas con hermosos vitrales de colores ocre oro y rojo, al lado de una de ellas, una cama estilo matrimonial con sus respectivas sábanas, almohadas, etc., a su vez al lado de éste yacía un buro moderno de madera con una lámpara, a su vez, también había una mesa con algunas sillas al medio de dicha habitación, además de haber un cuadro repleto de fotografías, algunas marcadas con cruces rojas, podría entenderse que ya habían eliminado a las personas de las fotografías marcadas, ese lugar fue preparado, a medias, para la situación, por lo que aún habían algunas piezas de otros muebles regadas por el lugar.

Al llegar allí, Lance se dispuso a cargar a la víctima y recostarla sobre la cama ya preparada, cómo era común de él, lo hizo con una delicadeza maravillosa. _**–Nótese el sarcasmo.-**_

— Hoy será un día largo, así que duerme lo suficiente. — Dicho esto el pelinegro tomó un estuche largo, que contenía armas, y salió de aquél lugar para volver a emprender viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Y cómo siempre; gracias por leer~.<strong>


	2. — Que molestia

**Sí, sí, lo sé, el capítulo anterior fue demasiado corto, y por ello, traje la continuación el mismo día~. Aunque, no se preocupen, espero poder hacer cada vez más largos los capítulos.**

* * *

><p>Por la mañana de aquél día, se despertó una confundida Hanji, al comienzo no pudo asimilar lo que había ocurrido, hasta que finalmente recordó todo.<p>

Ése día al salir de la Universidad se dirigió directamente a su casa, pues quería estudiar para los exámenes finales, esto no era tan cierto, pues siendo una alumna de excelencia no le era necesario hacer esto, pero, quería librarse ése día de sus asfixiantes amigas, cómo_Petra Ral_, que por ser hija de uno de los empresarios más reconocidos, no dejaba de fastidiarla, al llegar a casa está estaba completamente sola, tal parece que incluso los empleados sé habían tomado el día libre, además de que, su padre siempre estaba de viaje y la joven Hanji siempre le dejaba en claro que podía cuidarse sola por lo que le prohibió el tener un guardaespaldas. Dejo su bolso tirado en el suelo, cómo era costumbre de ella, y subió corriendo a su habitación.

— Ah… Al fin en casa. — Suspiró con pesadez lanzándose sobre su amplia cama, después de unos minutos cayó dormida.

Después de haber pasado algunas horas, la mascota de Hanji, un camaleón, la despertó al ahora estar acostado sobre la cabeza de la misma.

— Oh… — Abrió lentamente los ojos y apreciar el movimiento circular de la cola de su amigo. — Tú siempre encontrando los lugares más inapropiados para dormir. — Tomó entre sus brazos a _Sawney_ _(El nombre del camaleón)_, éste sólo le mostró la lengua. Hanji se levantó para regresar a su mascota a su sitió, pero al terminar dicha tarea escuchó unos ruidos que parecían provenir de la cocina, ella se dispuso a bajar e investigar, al ya haber bajado fue directo a la cocina, pero después de revisar notó que no había nadie, suspiró aliviada y dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, pero antes tuvo que pasar por la sala. _**–Crak-**_ Nuevamente un ruido. — ¿Quién está ahí? — Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser atacada por una persona de baja estatura, éste al comienzo intentó taparle la boca, pero ella lo golpeó con el florero que había en la mesa de centro de la sala, después de minutos forcejeando, el intruso pudo cubrirle la boca con el trozo de tela que estaba sutilmente empapado de cloroformo, y así, poder atraparla.

— Ah… Que tonta fui, debí bajar con mi bate. — La chica castaña frotó su cabeza, pues al haber recordado le dolía un poco. Miró sus alrededores, planeando en su cabeza su escapatoria. — ¿Y sí seduzco a mi atacante? — Sé planteó a sí misma. — No, imposible, no he tenido novio desde que nací, uh… — Una aura depresiva la rodeo por un momento hasta que escuchó a la puerta abrirse.

— Que bueno que estés viva, de no ser así, ya no servirías. — El chico ojigris dejó de estuche de lado y volteó una de las sillas (Para que el respaldo quede al frente de la cama) para poder sentarse.

— ¡Hey!, ¿Primero me atacas, luego me traes aquí, y finalmente me hablas cómo si fuese un objeto? Eso es grosero, pero viniendo de un enano amargado puedo esperar cualquier cosa. — Sé cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

— Huh… — Al principio Lance quedó perplejo, ¿Acaso ésa chica no le temía a nada?, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así, a mí, un gran asesino? Terminó por comenzar a masajearse la sien mientras fruncía el ceño. — Algo me dice que me traerás muchos dolores de cabeza, tsk. —

— Cállate, te estoy ignorando. — Seguía en la misma posición de antes.

El pelinegro suspiro con pesadez al ver las acciones de su víctima mientras se preguntaba, "¿Cuántos años tiene está chica, once?" Joder.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y por qué le dí de mascota a Hanji un camaleón? Por qué es mi Fic y escribo lo que quiero. (?) Bueno, no del todo, sino por que creo que por la personalidad de Han, ésa mascota queda perfecta. <strong>

**En fin, gracias por leer, espero actualizar más rápido. **


End file.
